digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eighth Digivice
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Hiro Masaki (En:) Rebecca Forstadt, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroki Shibata |chief animation director=Yoshitaka Yajima |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 10, 1999 (En:) December 18, 1999 |continuity= }} When one of Myotismon's henchmen is spotted late at night, Izzy is the only one left awake to stop him causing trouble, and ends up tracking a signal from the eighth Digivice. Synopsis In his secret location, somewhere in Tokyo, is angered to hear from that the kids have already defeated two of his henchmen, and . Meanwhile, Tai is on his way home, when he begins to wonder if his little sister Kari might be the eighth child, because she also witnessed the events at Highton View Terrace four years ago, just like the other . Kari's parents arrive home and when she goes to greet them, the family cat Miko is curiously sniffing the under her bed. When Tai arrives home, he is very happy to see his parents, much to their surprise, and quite emotional, too. Izzy returns home and lets into his apartment through his bedroom window, so his mom doesn't see. Confident his parents will never understand their situation, Izzy goes to get a lock to keep his parents from entering his bedroom. He then has a flashback of overhearing his parents discussing whether or not it's time to reveal to him that he was adopted. Izzy takes his dinner to his room to share with Tentomon, while Tai does the same with . Tai asks Kari if she has seen a Digivice. When she says no, Tai shows her his. It turns out that Miko has in fact taken the eighth Digivice, and is travelling with it in a lorry to another location. The Digivice starts reacting when the truck goes over a bridge. A silhouetted Digimon is seen with one of Myotismon's Crests, which is glowing. DemiDevimon is also nearby with one of the copied Crests, and it's glowing, too. Later that night, Izzy is checking out some modifications Gennai made to his computer when he finds a map of Tokyo with an alert message from Gennai saying that an unidentified Digimon is lurking in Tokyo Bay and he's the only one of the Digidestined who's still awake. Alarmed, he wakes a sleeping . After Izzy calls the other Digidestined at home to confirm that they're all asleep, He and Tentomon quickly whip up a disguise for the latter and take a cab down to the bay and begin tracking down another one of Myotismon's henchmen. They find , the creature from the water. As a battle ensues, Izzy gets a signal from the eighth Digivice, and decides to follow it by himself. However, is also following a signal from the Digivice, which Miko abandons, and finds Izzy. , fresh from defeating Raremon in an intense battle, comes to the rescue just in time, while the eighth Digivice is carried away by a crow. Izzy returns home to his quite worried parents and overhears them talking. They are concerned that he has changed since he returned home from camp, and are worried he is hiding something. Meanwhile, Tai gets a signal from the eighth Digivice, when it is really just the crow flying overhead with it. Featured characters (3) * (24) * (26) |c4= * (2) * (14) *Chuumon (22) |c5= *'' '' (15) *'' '' (15) *'Raremon' (18) *Frigimon (19) *Numemon (21) * (28) |c6= * (1) *Monzaemon (20) |c11= *Miko (6) *Gennai (23) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Susumu (Tai & Kari's father): "She has to stay in the hospital for a day, and she's hoppin' mad 'cause it cuts into her dancing lesson." Kari: "That's Grandma!" :—'Karis grandmother is obviously the fighting type. ''"Your mom is a really kind lady, and, if you don't mind me saying so, she's not bad looking for a human." :—'Tentomon' quickly takes a liking to Izzy's mom. Other notes , where most of the upcoming episodes will take place until Myotismon's defeat. *Raremon's appearance and attack on a dance club imitate from the film . In the original version, Raremon also sounds a lot like Hedorah. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Izzy announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Izzy's adoption is revealed this episode. It was previously hinted in the episode Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, though not confirmed. }} de:Der achte Digiritter